


The Quagga

by brightpinkpeppercorn



Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, it lives beneath - Freeform, it lives series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn
Summary: Rachael Vance goes through Pine Springs and finds her favorite police officer occupied in a coffee shop.





	The Quagga

The mid-summer air was warm against Rachael’s face as she leisurely rode her bicycle - well, the only bicycle at her Grandfather’s house without a rusted chain - through the seemingly quiet and small Pine Springs. Breezing through the small town, she noted just how green the trees and how colorful the flowers were. On the surface, it was perfect, picturesque.

Shaking her head, Rachael pushed away the odd happenings that she had witnessed since arriving in the small town with her brother. For just one short moment, maybe even an hour, she didn’t want to think about the horrific events which had previously changed her entire life. For now, she just wanted to appreciate her surroundings.

Curling her hand against the bicycle’s break, Rachael stopped at a red light and took the chance to catch her breath. Quickly scanning the buildings around her, she saw the Compass Cafe and she could feel her heart beat catch in her throat when she saw that patrol car. His patrol car.

Rachael made her way over to the bike rack and found a free spot. After hopping off the bicycle, she wedged it into the empty space and assured herself that no one would steal even if there wasn’t a chain. Peering into the coffee shop, a smile tugged on her lips when she saw Officer Shaw sitting at a table, engrossed with a small screen in front of him. At his table sat a cup with a large coffee stain on the outer rim next to what looked like a muffin.

Catching her reflection in the glass of the cafe’s windows, Rachael quickly smoothed down the large curls of her blond hair and ran her hand over her blouse and shorts. Just then, she noticed him look up and cringed, hoping he didn’t witness her preening herself. She let out the breath she was holding when he looked back at the phone in his hand, not noticing her.

With her hand on the handle of the coffee shop’s door, Rachael took a moment to compose herself and practice what she’d say to the police officer. “Hi, Parker! Hi, Parker. Hello, Parker Shaw.” God, even his name was perfect, tasting like sugar on her tongue as she said it out loud. “Officer Shaw, fancy seeing you here? What’s a hot cop like you doing in a place like this?” Okay, she was pretty sure the last one could get her arrested. “Get yourself together, you dork!” Rachael Vance usually tried to be cool and confident, she did not act this way around guys. Parker Shaw, however, was not most guys.

Straightening her shoulders, she opened the door and swiftly entered the building, sure that the ringing sound of the door would alert Parker to look up to see who was coming in. Rachael tried not to frown as Parker continued not to notice her. He was really into whatever it was he was watching on his phone.

Taking a quick survey of the room, the tables were sparsely populated as it was in the middle of the afternoon and Rachael contemplated whether to sit alone or just walk up to Parker. Danni, the barista behind the counter who had recently become a friend, gave Rachael a look and cocked her head towards the officer, as if she knew about her developing crush. Starting to feel a flush creep into her face, Rachael gave her friend a quick wave as she crossed the room towards Parker’s table.

Hearing her light foot steps approaching, Parker blinked a few times and Rachael could see his gentle hazel eyes glistening, as though they were full of tears. Darting his eyes to the side, he did a double take as she saw her standing in front of him. Using the back of his hand, Parker wiped his eyes and quickly stood up, dropping his phone on the table. “Hey, Rachael!”

Trying not to giggle, Rachael fidgeted with her hands, folding them first then placing them on her hips as she took Parker in. How the sunlight highlighted his light brown hair, perfectly combed with a side part. How soft his wet eyes were and that smile. That smile, showing of each one of his sparkling white teeth. “You don’t have to stand up.” Her face widened with a beam and she briefly scanned his uniform. “Hi, Officer Shaw.”

“You know you can call me Parker.” He reached for the chair next to him and pulled it back, swiping his arm in front of it. “Can I get you something, Rachael?

With a grin, she gestured towards his uniform. “Are you allowed to buy the new girl in town a coffee while you’re on duty, sir?” Playfully hitting his forehead with his palm, Parker shook his head and she turned around briefly to look at the counter. “I’m going to get a latte and you’re going to owe me two coffees when you’re off duty.” With a chuckle, Parker sat back down while Rachael got herself a drink.

“So were you crying earlier, Parker?” Moving her mug, she admired the latte art in the form of an intricate leaf before placing it closer to Parker to let him appreciate her drink.

“You caught me.” A sheepish, almost embarrassed look adorned his face. “I was watching a dog rescue video.” Raising an eyebrow, questioned his statement as she took a sip of her sweet, milky drink. Scooting his chair so he was sitting right next to her, Parker showed her the screen on his phone. “There’s a Tweeter called The Quagga that shows animal rescue videos from all over the world.” He tapped on his phone and he showed her a video of a puppy who was hiding behind a shipping container being rescued, rehabilitated, and eventually adopted.

By the time the video had ended, both Parker and Rachael had tears streaking down their faces. “So, um, Parker.” She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. “Why are you watching these videos? Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

Parker laughed under his breath and took a bite of his muffin, thoughtfully chewing as he looked straight into her dark gray, almost blue eyes. “Believe or not, I am working. The annual Lake Day is coming up and this year, we’re sharing booth with the Pine Springs Animal Shelter in an effort to raise money, awareness, and get some of their sweet animals adopted.”

Over the next hour, the police officer explained how he was coordinating with a local animal grooming business, Pine Springs Animal Stylings, to take before and after photos of the animals ready for adoption. He was at the coffee shop to recruit Danni to be the photographer. To his surprise, she actually accepted without any favors asked. A dreamy look overtook Rachael’s face as she cradled her face in her hands and learned more about how Parker was an animal lover and, along with taking care of people, he wanted to dedicate his life to helping animals in need. Over the course of their drinks, they’d both stated they’d like to adopt at least one dog and one cat, both from a rescue or an animal foster.

Parker Shaw was the perfect man for Rachael Vance.

Taking a look at his watch, Parker let out a deep breath and gave his companion a sympathetic look. “Gotta report back to the station and make a dent in that paperwork.” Rachael nodded and gave him a small wave ‘goodbye’ as he left the coffee shop. Pulling out her own phone, she opened up her Tweeter app and went searching for the account Parker was talking about.

***

The sound of early morning birds surrounded Rachael as she sat alone on a park bench that following morning, watching more The Quagga videos. This video featured a dog that was rescued from a tar pit. Large tears flowed down her face as the ‘after’ part of her video showed the dog happily bounding around a park.

“Rachael?” Her eyes shot open and she looked up, seeing Parker approached her. Silently, she cursed to herself for looking a wreck and she attempted to dry her face with the sleeves of her long light weight shirt.

To her surprise, Parker was out of uniform, wearing a pair of jeans that sat right on his hips and a beige henley shirt that highlighted his muscular, fit frame. Rachael wanted to kick herself for throwing her hair in a sloppy ponytail. “Oh, hi, Parker!” She placed her phone in her pocket and watched him sit down next to her.

“I was driving by to pick something up I forgot at the station and I saw you here. Are you alright? What’s bothering you at 8 o’clock on a Saturday morning?”

Embarrassed, Rachael shook her head and slightly rolled her eyes. Closing her eyes momentarily, she took in a deep inhale, savoring the fresh morning air plus a faint smell of his cologne. “I can’t stop watching those videos, Parker! Wow. Those poor animals!”

“Those poor animals who were helped and now live happy lives.” He shot her a smile that radiated so brightly, Rachael could have sworn she was staring at the sun. Timidly, Parker reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. “Rachael, these videos can take a toll on you. Could you use a hug?”

She felt her heart beat quicken again and she stammered a “yes”. Taking her hands into his, Parker stood up, taking her with him. With a swift movement, he pulled her against his chest and enveloped her in his arms. Rachael rested her head against his firm chest and relished how soft his shirt was. Wrapping her arms around his toned torso, Rachel tightened her grip, splaying her hands along the tight muscles of his back. His hold on her was light enough that she felt like she was hugging a pillow. The smell of bergamot, coconut oil, and sandalwood invaded her senses and for that brief moment, Rachael let her hug with Parker be her entire world.

Running his hand over her head, patting down her hair, he posed a question in a low voice. “How about we get that cup of coffee? I’ll even throw in breakfast.”

After one last nuzzle against his chest, Rachael reluctantly let go of him and stepped back, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes. “Can we watch more dog videos?”

“Better yet, I’ll show you some of the pictures Danni took.” Running his hand down her arm, Parker caught her hand and she clutched it before letting him lead her towards his Jeep.


End file.
